Follow Your Dreams, Reach for the Skye
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Skye is a young girl with a voice in her head. Skye is looking for her big brother. Skye wants to explore. Skye is strong. Skye is scary. Skye will reach for the sky. Skye will find the people close to her heart.
1. Chapter 1: Follow The Voice

**I wrote this chapter in one of my journals. :3 I've been wanting to begin this for awhile...**

**Please enjoy! :D **

**Begins during Kingdom Hearts 2. **

* * *

_Long ago, the world was full of warm light_

_People loved the light, and eventually began fighting over it_

_Then, darkness found its way into people's hearts_

_Darkness consumed the hearts and light of the people, and in a flash, it spread…._

_The world disappeared into the darkness…_

_But a glimmer of light remained in the hearts of children. _

_Children gathered their glimmers of light and recreated the world. _

_The recreated world, however, was no longer united. _

_It was divided into several smaller worlds_

_Because the true light was still hidden, deep within the darkness_

* * *

"**Kid. Hey. Wake up."**

_Huh…?_

"**I said wake up!"**

With that, bright blue eyes with small flickers of gold opened. She suddenly could _feel_. She was laying on soft, warm, very familiar sand.

Why was it so familiar…?

"**You really don't remember, do you?"**

She heard a sigh in her mind, and then memories began to play.

"**There."**

She closed her eyes. Beneath her eyelids, she could see three people close to her heart.

_Brother… Riku… Kairi…_

"**I know you want your precious big brother now. Let me help you… Will you let me…?"**

The girl's body began to shimmer in black-colored 'light'. She soon only saw through a black-colored visor, cold metal on her jawline. Her hair, just a shade from dark brown, flowed behind her head, to her shoulders, and she now wore a form-fitting black and red suit, black gloves, and metallic-like boots(1). It happened before she could give a reply. Without her consent, or perhaps it was simply instinct, her hand rose until it was parallel to her chest. Her hand flicked, and a strange key-like blade was it in. The voice from before sounded in her mind.

"**That's a keyblade. For now, you'll use mine. My keyblade is Void Gear. Don't scratch it."**

Her other hand rose and was shaped similar to a claw. She then clenched her fist, and some type of black portal appeared.

"**Enter the Dark Corridor. Go to a new world."**

Curious, the young girl walked into the darkness. Her suit and mask protecting her.

"**Keep moving. You can overtake the Darkness, but it can overtake you as well."**

The voice told her. She kept moving, to the end of the corridor.

She could do this.

She would do this.

She would find _him_.

After all, she was _his _sister.

She was Skye.

She was Sora's little sister.

And she would reunite with her Big Brother, and her friends.

* * *

**(1): Think of Vanitas's outfit from Birth By Sleep, mask and all. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Find The Friend, Gain A Power

**Second chapter! :D **

* * *

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory..._

_A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream..._

_I want to line the pieces up…_

_Your's…_

_And mine..._

* * *

The next thing she knew, she had face planted into a hard sidewalk. She felt her foot twitch as she stood, her suit shimmering away, leaving her original clothes; a blue tunic with a red pouch holding her allowance and small, special items, like her precious golden crescent moon charm or her own silver crown charm, black leggings that go to her knees, and silver-colored comfortable sandals. Her eyes had returned to being their normal blue, and she had helmet hair. She shook her head after standing, causing her hair to fall into her face. She quickly pulled strands of her brown hair behind her ear as she began to walk.

"Where am I…?" she wondered aloud.

"**Another world, kid. That's where you are. I think this world is **_**Twilight Town**_**, but I'm not quite sure…" **The voice within Skye's head answered.

_Twilight Town? _She thought. She soon gained the feeling that the voice slapped her.

"**Don't repeat me!" **the voice scolded her.

Skye vaguely wondered if she was insane.

"**Nope." **the voice quickly told her, "**You're not crazy." **

Shrugging slightly, she continued moving. Eventually, though, she found herself surrounded by white beings that moved like a drunkard.

"**Summon Void Gear!"** the voice ordered nearly immediately. Skye complied, summoning the dark keyblade.

"**Tell me… do you have negative emotions? If you do… Dig within them, and within your own power. Unleash my Unversed to assist you." **

Skye nodded slightly, digging into all her anger at being younger; being in Sora's shadow at home, despite him doting on her. Her anger when she couldn't go with Sora cause she was too young.

Suddenly, four black-skinned, red eyed, humanoid creatures riding riding a wheelbarrel-like thing appeared around her. She found herself speaking aloud to them, her voice… warped, somehow, to her ears.

"_**Attack!" **_

And the creatures obeyed.

"**Monotrucker Unversed. Nice job." **the voice praised her. She smiled, and joined the fight. The Monotruckers were doing fine, but she somehow knew they'd need her help. Quickly, she and the four Unversed dispatched the white drunkard creatures.

_Do you know what those things are? _The girl asked the voice.

The voice was silent, as if thinking.

And then…

"**Nobodies. Dusks, I think…"**

_What are Nobodies?_

"**Bodies left without a heart. Their opposites are the Heartless, hearts without a body."**

_And Unversed…?_

"**My creations. Creatures created from negativity."**

_And… And you?_

"**...You asked sooner than expected. I am Vanitas-"**

_I'll call you Van then. _

"**Van…? Why nickname _me_?"**

_Cause you're my friend. _

"**Friend…?"**

_Mhm. _

Van was silent. Skye chuckled mentally.

"**Just keep moving."** Van ordered. Skye nodded, and kept moving, the Unversed trailing behind her.

Eventually, she heard a yell and saw someone out of the corner of her eye attempt to attack her with some type of bat. Quickly, one of the Monotruckers protected her, using its pickaxe-like hands to parry the attack.

"Who are you?! What are these creatures?!" exclaimed a blonde haired boy angerly.

"I'm Skye. These are Unversed." Skye said simply, "Who're you?"

"I don't have to tell you!" the boy yelled.

"Its only polite…" Skye's face fell. The boy seemed to frown.

"...Hayner."

Skye's face brightened, "Its nice to meet you, Hayner!"

"**To get rid of the Unversed, simply imagine them disappearing back into you." **Van advised. Skye did as told, and the Unversed disappeared.

Hayner looked at her, "Aren't you a bit young to be traveling by yourself with those creatures…?" he asked.

"No!" Skye shook her head. Speaking of that… how old-

"**Ten." **

And there's her answer. She was nine before she woke up on the Play Island Beach… so it had been a year…?

"**Yep."**

"What're you doing here anyway?"

"Searching for my big brother and our friends. Have you seen my big brother? His name is Sora."

"Wait… Sora? I've seen someone with that name… He took the train a few days ago."

Skye beamed at him, "Thanks for telling me!" she said, "How much do I need for a ticket?"

After getting the info, she rushed off to find the train station, but eventually found someone in a black coat. She found herself walking up, though once the figure noticed her they began to back away, as if she was a scary creature aiming to kill them. The person was tall, their facial features covered by the hood of the coat they had.

"**Take their hand." **Van instructed. Skye ran to the person, and took their hand before they could react. Her eyes closed quickly, and similar to how her body acted instinctively when she was summoning Void Gear and a Dark Corridor.

She was suddenly enveloped in happiness. She knew that hair anywhere!

"Riku!" She opened her eyes, and smiled at him.

"...Skye. Are you real…?"

"Mhm!"

She then glomped the sixteen year old silver-haired male, smiling all the way. Riku hugged back, his hood falling to reveal tanned skin, golden eyes, and extremely long silver hair.

"**Those eyes… Xehanort…" **Van's voice was shaky.

_No, its Riku!_

"**Still… how…?"**

_It doesn't matter, Van-Van! _

"How?"

"Van helped me!"

"Van?"

"Mhm!" Skye nodded as Riku stood, one arm holding up the small girl and the other placing his hood back onto his head.

"I see. At least you're safe." Riku seemed extremely relieved. He began to place her onto the ground, but she held onto his coat.

"I wanna go with you. I wanna find Big Brother." Skye said. Riku frowned under his coat.

"But its too dangerous…"

"No its not!" Skye flicked her wrist, and Void Gear appeared. Riku's eyes widened considerably.

"Skye you're… a keyblade wielder?!"

Skye nodded.

"I can help Riku!"

"Ansem. Call me Ansem right now."

"Why…?"

"Cause Sora can't know who I am."  
"Kay!"

Skye's skin shimmered until her suit was back, including her helmet, "Then call me Vani!" she exclaimed.

"**Vani…?"**

_Short for Vanitas! Like Van! _

Riku just nodded, "Alright, Vani… Let's go."

Skye then summoned a Dark Corridor, much to Riku's surprise, judging by the sound he made. Skye simply bounced into it, and they moved through the darkness to other worlds.

* * *

**Skye has met up with Riku, and the voice in her head has been named! **

**I love Vanitas X3 **

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Boss Battle with Unversed

**Finally! Chapter 3!  
**

**This chapter is at the last visit to Hollow Bastion. **

-Hold onto you-

_It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel—a horde of fledgling emotions under my control._

It had been a few days since her reunion with Riku. Since then, she had met DiZ, a Nobody called Namine, and the King of Disney Castle, Mickey Mouse.

Van didn't seem to much like King Mickey, but Skye found the mouse cute.

"We know where Sora is. Do you want to see him?" Skye jumped hearing Riku's voice from behind her.

"Of course I wanna see Big Brother! How do you know where he is?" Skye asked.

"Bad stuff is happening in Hollow Bastion." Riku replied, "So Sora has to be there."

"Seeing as Big Brother either attracts trouble, or trouble attracts him." Skye giggled. Riku chuckled.

"Right. So, you going?"

"Mhm!" Skye nodded, turning into 'Vani'. She then created a Dark Corridor to Hollow Bastion, running through.

"**Are you going to let Sora know who you are?"  
**"Nope! Big Brother will freak." Skye replied, giggling as she ran through the darkness.

"**He's overprotective?" **

"Mhm." Skye nodded, "Though when he's not being so, he's really fun."

"**I see. Are you going to fight him, then?"  
**"Riku says that Sora got stronger. I wanna see how strong." Skye replied, "I also wanna see his new friends, especially what they can do!"

"**You really aren't always adorable."**

"I can be serious if I wanna!" Skye pouted.

"**Heh."**

"Don't laugh!"  
"**We're nearly to the end of the Corridor. Are you ready?"  
**"Yup!" With that, Skye jumped through the portal on the other side of the corridor, landing with both feet on the ground and strange Heartless surrounding her.

She pouted behind her mask, "Bad Heartless!" she swung Void Gear at one that tried to attack, "Eat my Thornbites, Archravens, and Vile Phials!"

She quickly summoned the Unversed.

"**Heh. While the heart holds emotion, emotion is stronger." **Vanitas commented.

"Yep." Skye watched as the Unversed destroyed the Heartless.

"**Let's go find your brother." **

Skye nodded, and ran off, leaving the Unversed to fight the Heartless.

Eventually, Skye was stopped by the Heartless disappearing and bright lights all over town.

Small, particle-like pieces of the light landed in Skye's gloved hand.

"**This world… It is, isn't it." **She could hear Van-Van's musings in her head, "**That one place. Radiant Garden." **

_Radiant Garden?  
_"**Its a world I went to many years ago, before I was like this." **Vanitas explained.

"Let's get outta here! We have more places to go to, right, Sora, Donald?"

"...!"

"**We found him. Are you ready?" **

Skye nodded, "Which Unversed?" she whispered.

"**Start out with a few Hareraisers and Floods." **Vanitas replied. Skye nodded slightly, and summoned those Unversed to face her brother.

Almost immediately after summoning, she could see her brother and his two friends get ready for battle.

"What are these Heartless?!" Sora asked, raising his voice as he slashed a Flood. Skye could hear Vanitas laugh in his mind.

"**Go bring them the information on my creations, Skye." **he said. Skye could hear a grin in his voice as she walked out. The Unversed went to her sides.

"These aren't Heartless. They're Unversed."

"Unversed!?" The walking giant dog, Goofy, as Mickey had informed her, yelped.

"Those are supposed to be non-existent now!" Donald yelled.

"Their creator died-"

"**But not a master of them."** Vanitas said as Skye willingly let him take over.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, pointing his Keyblade at Skye.

"**Call me the Masked Girl for now. My name isn't of importance." **Vanitas replied, summoning his own Void Gear lazily.

He let Skye take control as they charged Sora, drawing the Unversed back into them as Vanitas summoned two Symphony Masters to hold Donald and Goofy back.

Skye slammed Void Gear from above, despite her short reach, causing Sora to parry. Skye kicked at him, before jumping back and making a Firaga charge at the end of Void Gear. The fire-orb went as Sora at incredible speeds, but he quickly slashed it apart, before using Strike Raid, allowing Skye to grab at her brother's keyblade before he summoned it back.

Skye smiled behind her mask, mentally giving the two powerful Unversed an order.

Cover her retreat.

With that, she summoned a Corridor, running through and allowing it to close as Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought two bosses at once.

"**You did well, Skye." **Vanitas told her as she ran through, "**You didn't show hesitation." **

"I treated it as a spar. My first spar with Big Brother, Van-Van-nii-san."

"**... Did you just call me Brother Van-Van?" **

"Yup!"

"**..."**

* * *

**The battle happens right before the trio of heroes leave. :3 **

**Please review! *3***


	4. Chapter 4: Riku Unvieled

"**We're going to see him. Your brother." **

"Again."

"There they are. Kairi and Namine." Riku told Skye. Both were in their disguises as Ansem and Vani, the Masked Girl.

"If I had a heart, this is where I die of laughter." Spoke one of the members of Organization XIII, Saix. Riku and Skye quickly dispatched the Nobodies behind the high-ranking Nobody, catching his attention.

"You…" Saix growled, "Didn't Roxas take care of you? And who is that beside you?"

"You can take it from here, Riku, Skye." spoke Namine.

"Riku?!" Kairi was surprised, but she didn't seem to recognize Skye's name. Riku had his keyblade disappear, shooting at Saix with a burst of darkness, starting a small one-sided fight that ended with Saix running away through a Corridor of Darkness. Riku moved to follow, but was stopped by Kairi's addressing him. Pluto ran to him and began to 'push' Riku away from the Corridor. Riku had no choice but to listen to Kairi. Kairi sounded happy as she lifted Riku's hood, showing the face of Xehanort's Heartless.

"Sora! Sora, it's really you!" Exclaimed Kairi once she saw Sora. Skye heard her brother call back to the redhead, but then suddenly a gasp and Kairi telling something to leave Sora alone. Kairi then moved to help Sora, but was soon overtaken by the Heartless, which is where Riku came in to save her. Riku gave Kairi a keyblade and the Princess of Heart swore to fight. Skye walked to Riku's side, Void Gear out. Once she arrived, Riku readied his own keyblade and the two of Darkness entered the fight.

Soon, the battle ended with Sora, Donald, and Goofy arriving.

"Kairi, you were great!" Praised Donald. Kairi smiled at them, before she and Sora walked toward each other.

"You are different, Kairi." Sora said, "But I'm just glad you're here!"

"You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you." Kairi said.

"I'm sorry." Sora apologized. Kairi suddenly hugged him.

"This is real…" Kairi mumbled. Sora hugged her back. Riku then created a Corridor of Darkness for him and Skye to exit through.

"Wait, Ansem! Masked Girl!" Sora suddenly addressed them, "I mean… Xehanort's Heartless... I'd never thought for a second that I'd ever see _you_ again. Just thinking about what you two have done makes me really mad. But… But you guys saved Kairi, right? I have to be grateful for that. Thanks."

Skye took Riku's hand as they continued leaving. Kairi suddenly ran up and took Riku's other hand, stopping them.

"Riku, don't go!" Kairi protested. Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasped.

"Huh?" Goofy wondered.

"Kairi, what did you just say?" Sora asked. Kairi looked toward him.

"Riku." she said.

"I'm no one - Just a castaway from the darkness." Riku said. Skye frowned from under her mask.

"Sora, come here. Say something to him." Kairi said. Sora walked over.

Kairi took Sora's hand with her other hand, "Here. You'll understand." She then placed their hands so they were on top of the other, then told Sora to close his eyes.

"**If you want your identity hidden, take your hand away." **Vanitas suddenly spoke up. Skye wretched her hand away just as Sora closed his eyes.

"Riku…" Skye watched as her brother fell to his knees, "It's Riku… Riku's here...I looked for you!" Sora was crying.

"C'mon, Sora. You've gotta pull it together." Riku said, finally using his real voice.

"I looked EVERYWHERE for you!" Sora cried.

"I didn't want you to find me." Riku said. Goofy and Donald talked about Riku helping them in the background. Sora let go of Riku's hand and stood.

"I was starting to worry that you'd never catch on. Sora never did pick the brightest friends." Riku joked.

"What do you mean by that?!" Donald asked.

"Why didn't you let me know you were okay?" Sora questioned.

"I told you. I didn't want to be found. Not like this… I couldn't. I fought with Ansem… With Xehanort's Heartless- when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself." Riku explained.  
"Does that mean… You won't be able to change back?" Kairi asked.

"This battle isn't over. And until it is, I still need the power of darkness." Riku replied.

"Then… let's finish it." Sora said, "You're still Riku, no matter what!"

Kairi smiled. Sora turned to Donald and Goofy.

"So how 'bout it? Ready for one last rumble together?" Sora asked, "The King's waiting!"

"Yeah! Let's get goin'!" Donald replied.

_I'm happy, Big Brother… For you, at least. _Skye smiled behind her mask. Only Riku knew who she was, and Sora didn't seem interested. Kairi didn't even remember, despite hearing her name.

_I'll fight with you this time._

* * *

**Yeah, I'm skipping a bit... **

**I'd like to finish the KH 2 arc so I can get to my original content. **

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5: Transition

Soon, they left the room.

They ended up fighting Luxord and Saix, defeating them both. Riku, Kairi, and Skye couldn't help Sora in either fight, which made Skye upset. She wanted to fight alongside Sora this time.

She heard Riku tell Sora that 'Roxas' is his nobody, which surprised her. Sora lost his heart once? She listened in to the conversation, curious.

Once finished, they continued on.

They arrived where Mickey and Ansem were, while the machine Ansem had created was leading up to its self destruction. Even Xemnas was there.

For the death of Ansem the Wise. Riku stopped everyone from being hit by the blast, and from helping Ansem. It blew away Riku's form of Xehanort's Heartless…

And Skye's mask, showing her true self.

"**I think it's time, Skye." **Vanitas told her as everyone stood. Riku stayed on the ground, unconscious. Sora rushed to him, ignoring her. She didn't mind. She watched everyone talk to Riku about them all being friends, standing at the side. They discovered the hordes of heartless below, and Riku discarded his cloak.

Sora finally noticed her right before they continued on. She heard his gasp and then felt his hug as he rejoiced in seeing his sister again. He seemed to completely forget that she was once the Masked Girl that attacked him.

"**He's an idiot." **Vanitas deadpanned in her mind. Riku explained to Sora that Skye was a keyblade wielder as well, though she also had a special power to summon Unversed, strange creatures formed from emotions. Sora praised her, though he looked visibly upset at his sister being involved in fights. Riku told Sora that Skye'd be okay, and they continued on.

Soon, there were an extreme amount of heartless ready to attack them, but Maleficent and Pete, fighting the heartless themselves. They continued on.

Sora eventually had to fight one-on-one against Xemnas. Skye was pretty sure he won.

Soon enough, though, the final battle was upon them.

_Beyond this door is the beginning of the end of your journey. _


End file.
